Gordon Freeman, ¿Libre al fin?
by JuanPabloA1987
Summary: Gordon Freeman piensa sobre su vida, prisionero en el tren en la oscuridad. GMan aparece para decirle algo. Probablemente le asignará una nueva misión… ¿o quizá Gordon podrá recuperar su vida? Mi versión de lo que pasa después de HL2.
1. No me arrepiento de nada

**¡Hola! Este es mi segundo fanfic, es sobre Half-Life, espero que les guste, y si les gusta, por favor dejen un review! **

**Capítulo 1: No me arrepiento de nada (Memorias)**

Gordon Freeman estaba de pie en la oscuridad. De nuevo. Estaba allí, después de haber destruido el reactor principal de Energía Oscura en la ciudad 17, después de haber matado al Dr. Breen, después de la última vez que vio a Eli y Judith… después de la última vez que vio a Alyx…

Luces brillantes empezaron a titular en las paredes del túnel del tren, y sintió que viajaba sin dirección alguna. Luces alucinantes. Estaba en el tren en el que había sido aprisionado después de haber derrotado a Nihilanth. El lugar en donde G-Man lo había dejado después de ofrecerle una elección: trabajar para él, o morir en una batalla en la que no tendría una mínima oportunidad de ganar.

Algunas partes de su traje de protección HEV empezaron a brillar con esas luces. Se dio cuenta de que aún tenía su fiel palanca en su mano. Vio el logo de la letra lambda en su pecho. Lambda… La primera vez que vio un traje de protección HEV, se imaginó cuán incómodo sería vestir una de esas malditas cosas. Pero después de tanto tiempo, ya se había acostumbrado. Ese traje lo había salvado de la muerte el día de aquel terrible experimento. Pero, ¿no habría sido mejor morir, que llevar la vida que ahora tenía? Ese traje lo había protegido a lo largo de tantas batallas… El HUD de su traje apareció repentinamente. Se veía borroso. A los pocos momentos se volvió claramente visible, para hacerse borroso de nuevo de nuevo.

HEALTH100 SUIT0

Luego los hologramas amarillos desaparecieron.

Había pasado la mitad de su vida estudiando lo que más le gusta: Física avanzada, teletransportación… La otra mitad la había pasado luchando... Luchado contra las cosas que de alguna manera provocó… Pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Recordó cuando el Dr. Kleiner le ofreció la oportunidad de trabajar en Black Mesa. Por qué aceptó? Probablemente porque sonaba divertido: estaría trabajando en experimentos físicos de gran escala. Probablemente porque pensó que eso sería mejor que hacer investigación académica…

Se preguntó cómo estaría Alyx en en esos momentos… Se preguntó dónde estaría ella en ese preciso momento… Alyx… Su imagen y las cosas que ella dijo rondaban su cabeza.

"_Gordon, cuídate…"_

"_Gordon, no nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero no tenías que hacer esto. Yo tenía que rescatar a mi padre, pero tú… bueno… Gracias por venir conmigo…"_

"_Haz lo que puedas, pero, ten cuidado…"_

Sus frases resonaban en su mente.

Recordó innumerables batallas. Recordó cuando estuvo en Xen… A Una bella dimensión, llena de peligro… Se vio a sí mismo luchado contra marines, zombies, headcrabs, antlions, soldados Combine. Recordó a sus compañeros: Barney, el padre Grigori, la gente de la Resistencia, los Vortigaunts…

Recordó el fatal día de la cascada de resonancia… ¿Qué salió mal? ¿Por qué salió mal?

No se arrepentía de nada, pero quería de vuelta su vida…

**¿Y qué tal les pareció? Lo sé, es corto… pero esperen el capítulo 2, lo subiré tan pronto como pueda. **

**TheNewJP1987**


	2. La misión

_Hola._

_Me he tardado bastante en subir este capítulo. Lo siento. Pero aquí está al fin... Espero que sea del agrado de quienes lo lean._

_Por cierto, Ezequiel, no vas a tener que mandar los gunships a mi casa después de todo, aquí está lo que esperabas… lol_

_- - - - - - - - - - _

**Capítulo II: La misión**

Mientras Gordon pensaba acerca de todo lo sucedido, no se dio cuenta de que alguien aparecía detrás de él, saliendo de la nada. Volteó a ver, y se encontró con el hombre que lo mantenía prisionero en ese lugar. Ahí estaba aquel hombre mayor, misterioso, impositivo: G-Man, entre nubes de humo negro y rayos de energía verde, entre imágenes y recuerdos de la mente de Gordon.

"_Dr. Freeman. Es un verdadero placer saludarlo de nuevo. Como podrá darse cuenta, es ahora cuando su hora ha llegado de nuevo."_

Gordon permaneció frente a él, sin moverse, con la mirada de sus profundos ojos verdes sobre los ojos de aquel hombre. El rostro de G-Man no había cambiado para nada. Especialmente esa expresión que causaba reacciones mezcladas: incertidumbre, curiosidad, ira…

"_Y en verdad es ahora, cuando he debido aceptar la oferta que recibí por sus servicios. Es su hora, Dr. Freeman. Es la hora de probar su valía, y hacer honor a su fama, acumulada a lo largo de este tiempo. El Hombre-Libre, el Elegido, El-Que-Abre-El-Camino. Es su hora de terminar con este capítulo de la historia. Simplemente, es su hora, Dr. Freeman."_

Gordon empezó a sentir cómo todo lo que estaba alrededor suyo empezaba a acelerarse. El HUD de su traje de protección apareció de nuevo, súbitamente, y con toda claridad. El contador de energía empezó a subir aceleradamente hasta llegar a 1000. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba en esos momentos.

"_Es su hora, Dr. Freeman. El punto cúspide en el que demostrará lo que puede hacer, y cuánto puede resistir. La misión definitiva. Pero primero, tendrá que sobrevivir a lo que viene en este momento. Hasta luego, Dr. Freeman. Ah, casi lo olvido. Reciba algo que necesitará en esta nueva batalla."_

G-Man extendió su brazo, apuntándolo hacia Gordon, y un rayo de luz proveniente de su dedo índice golpeó en el símbolo de lambda en su pecho. Acto seguido, desapareció.

El tren en el que estaba Gordon parecía estarse descarrilando, aunque no se podía decir que lo estuviera. No tenía raíles, pero Gordon tenía esa sensación. En ese momento, pudo recuperar su capacidad de moverse. El sistema de selección de armamento de defensa de la Mark V empezó a proyectar espectros intermitentes enfrente de Gordon. La visión del movimiento del tren era alucinante. Empezaron a aparecer los símbolos que vio en las calles de la Ciudad 17, las insignias de la raza Combine, y miles de luces parpadeantes. El tren aceleraba cada vez más y más. Hasta que al fin, delante de sus ojos, apareció un muro enorme, con miles de dispositivos y tuberías de energía oscura.

El tiempo se detuvo. Gordon vio ese muro, que parecía reírse de él y gritarle "MUERTE" en sus oídos. El tiempo reanudó su marcha, hubo un zumbido que se hacía cada vez más fuerte… y el tren se estrelló de lleno contra el muro.

Gordon vio la explosión abriéndose paso a través del tren, y cubrió su rostro con sus brazos. Sintió un calor extremadamente insoportable, mientras su traje de protección emitía pitidos que indicaban la presencia de altísimas temperaturas. La energía del traje disminuía a un ritmo drástico. Cuando la explosión lo alcanzó, salió volando por los aires, junto con los pedazos del tren. Cayó sobre unos peñascos, golpeándose violentamente, y rodó por las laderas del lugar. Se detuvo al toparse con una gran roca. Su mirada se nubló… y perdió el conocimiento.

**-s-**

Algunas horas después, Gordon recobró la conciencia. Pero la visión de enormes monstruos como trípodes, y el saberse completamente indefenso ante ellos, hizo que sintiera su cabeza dando vueltas, además del dolor que estaba sintiendo. No lo soportó, y se desmayó de nuevo.

Miles de imágenes cruzaron por su mente como una pesadilla.

Esa pesadilla hizo que se despertase más tarde. Cuando intentó levantarse, se estremeció de dolor. Su espalda le dolía como si le hubiesen atravesado con clavos. Y parecía que su pierna estaba rota. Maldijo para sí al G-Man. ¿Por qué ese hombre tenía que causarle tantos problemas? No lo entendía.

Recordó la visión de los monstruos, y se sintió frustrado. ¿No se suponía que una vez que destruyera el reactor principal los Combine se quedarían sin energía para seguir produciendo armas, movilizando sus naves, y exterminando a la raza humana? ¿No se suponía que la Tierra quedaría libre entonces? Pero como suele suceder, cuando parecía que las cosas iban a mejorar, resultaban peor que antes. ¿Era este el caso?

Pero en ese momento, algo raro alrededor suyo le hizo pensar: ¿La Tierra? Se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar muy parecido su planeta… pero definitivamente no era la Tierra. Esto, al ver cuán diferente era el suelo donde estaba. Era… color sangre. Y los pocos pastos que había por allí eran azules. Sin embargo, el cielo era celeste. Pero en el horizonte, ese celeste se teñía de negro, aparentemente fruto de una enorme contaminación, sobre una gran ciudad que le recordó la arquitectura Combine. ¿Dónde demonios estaba entonces?

Gordon se sentó, esperando que se calme un poco el dolor de sus heridas. Al fin entendía el repentino y violento aumento de capacidad de protección de traje, pero ahora parecía como su traje estuviera estropeado. Normalmente le habría suministrado una dosis de una droga analgésica, pero ni siquiera daba señales de que los sistemas estuvieran funcionando.

Maldijo de nuevo. Y con rabia golpeó con su puño la otra manga del traje. Entonces, el traje se encendió y aplacó un poco su dolor, administrándole un medicamento. Pensó que quienquiera que haya dicho que las cosas no siempre se arreglan a golpes, nunca estuvo en los zapatos de Gordon Freeman. Y sonrió.

Con gusto vio que ya podía levantarse. Afortunadamente lo de su pierna no fue una fractura, de lo contrario, no podría haberse puesto de pie. Pero, había perdido sus lentes, y la palanca. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a defenderse en caso de necesitarlo? Esto, porque empezaba a sospechar en dónde estaba. Empezó a caminar, y delante de él, a cierta distancia, observó ese gran muro en donde fue a parar el tren en el que viajaba. Era parte de un gran edificio de metal, que estaba ahora en llamas. Escuchó sonidos como sirenas, y a lo lejos vio cientos de soldados movilizándose. Si sus conjeturas sobre el lugar en el que estaba eran ciertas, debía moverse con cuidado. Más aún al no estar armado.

Continuó caminando y llegó hasta unas bodegas. Empezó a moverse sigilosamente entre los cientos de cajas de se hallaban almacenadas allí. Vio entonces un ser de extraña apariencia, vistiendo un uniforme similar al que vestían los soldados Combine en la Tierra. Estaba hablando por un comunicador con alguien.

"_bjkk Cabo Schaarik, Indique su posición. ¿Se ha hallado algún rastro del responsable del ataque, Cambio bjkk"_

"_bjkk Me encuentro en las bodegas A51C. Y nada aún, señor. Solamente hallamos los restos de lo que parece ser un tren, Cambio bjkk"_

"_bjkk Bien, pues sigan buscando. La destrucción del edificio principal de reactores debilitará nuestras capacidades de defensa y ataque si es que las llegáramos a necesitar. Además murieron muchos soldados en ese edificio. Ahora tenemos pelotones enteros trabajando en limpiar este desastre y reconstruir los reactores en el menor tiempo posible. No se trata de un ataque de ninguna nave, pues nuestros radares nunca detectaron la presencia de cuerpos movilizándose en el aire. Pero como dicen que encontraron los restos de un tren, esto se vuelve un poco confuso. Encuentren al responsable. Debe estar por los alrededores. Cambio bjkk"_

"_bjkk Sí señor, Cambio y fuera bjkk"_

Gordon se quedó estupefacto… ¿Acaso… acaso había entendido el lenguaje de esos seres? Probablemente esa capacidad fue lo que G-Man le dio en forma de rayo de luz antes de dejarlo en el tren.

Ahora sabía que los soldados buscaban a quien provocó tal catástrofe. Y sabía que ellos sin saberlo, lo estaban buscando. Y si llegasen a saber quién era, después de lo que pasó en la Tierra, no le iría nada bien. Ahora era urgente conseguir un arma… pero… ¡vaya sorpresa! Delante suyo en el piso, vio un objeto familiar, Al parecer la palanca había volado hasta ese lugar después de la explosión. La tomó y empezó a buscar si había alguna arma entre todas esas cajas. Pero no halló nada. La única arma que había cerca, era la que ese guardia tenía en su cinturón. Sí, era arriesgado, pero debía intentar conseguirla. Además el Combine estaba solo en aquel lugar, así que no habría peligro de que nadie pueda descubrir el cuerpo del guardia. Y le restaba algo de energía en el traje. Se acercó sigilosamente, y cuando estuvo detrás de él, rodeó el cuello del monstruo con la palanca y sus brazos.

"¿Qué…?"

Gordon actuó rápido, y con esa maniobra, rompió el cuello de ese ser, quien cayó al suelo sin emitir un quejido.

Ya tenía un arma. Era una pistola de pulsos… o al menos eso pensó, pues se parecía mucho al rifle de pulsos que consiguió poco antes de llegar a New Little Odessa. Era por supuesto, una arma pequeña, pero arma al fin.

Ahora, era tiempo de buscar el motivo por el que fue a parar allí…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Un review nunca le hace daño a nadie ;)_


	3. ¿Dónde estoy?

_Perdón por la tardanza. Gracias a quienes están siguiendo este fanfic, y gracias por sus reviews. Gracias Ezequiel, gracias Sergio. Felices fiestas, y que el próximo año sea de lo mejor para todos. Lo digo en serio._

_- - - - - - - -_

**Capítulo III: ¿Dónde estoy?**

Una vez que Gordon encontró un arma, de dispuso a salir de esa bodega, y ver por sí mismo qué tan cierto era lo que escuchó en la conversación de los Combine, sobre los reactores. Atravesó una puerta, caminando con sigilo, pero de inmediato tuvo que agacharse al percatarse de la presencia de más guardias Combine.

Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda al ver cuán diferentes eran entre sí los integrantes de ese grupo de soldados. El primero era como el que acababa de matar: pequeño, con grandes manos, cabeza ovalada, brazos musculosos y un par de antenas en su frente, saliendo de su casco. El segundo de ellos era más o menos de su estatura, brazos y piernas delgados y articulados, con púas saliendo de su espalda y de los costados de su cabeza. El tercero era enorme y tenía la apariencia de un saltamontes. Y el cuarto… era un miembro élite de las fuerzas Transhumanas de la Tierra. Al parecer era el comandante del grupo, pues vestía uniforme blanco y estaba armado con un rifle de asalto con vista de francotirador, a diferencia de los rifles de pulsos que portaban los otros tres, quienes vestían uniformes grises. Y todos tenían esas horribles máscaras, adaptadas para la forma del rostro de cada quien. No lejos de ellos, estaba la entrada a un túnel, y en la entrada, un vehículo APC.

Al ver a esos soldados tan diferentes entre sí, Gordon recordaba cómo el enfermo de Breen llamaba a los Combine "Unión Universal". Por que probablemente esclavizaron a muchas razas en esta galaxia. Y recordó también cómo los llamaba "Nuestros Benefactores". ¿Cómo podían ser benefactores si se dedicaban a exterminar a otras razas del cosmos?

Pensó que si debía salir de ese lugar, en donde lo estaban buscando, debía hacerlo rápido, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo, si disponía de un vehículo. Pero el problema era: ¿Cómo llegar a él?

Mientras trataba de idear un plan para distraer a los soldados y hacerse con el APC, varias alarmas se activaron y empezaron a sonar sirenas. Creyó que lo habían descubierto, y pensó que éste era su fin. De pronto, empezó a sonar una transmisión por las bocinas del equipo de comunicación:

_(bjkk) Se detecta la presencia de un objeto volador sin identificación en la atmósfera del planeta, dirigiéndose a la zona en la que se encuentra su pelotón. Ataquen con las baterías antiaéreas y derriben al invasor, puede que se trate de otro ataque a nuestros edificios de reactores. Cambio (bjkk)_

El jefe del grupo confirmó haber recibido el mensaje y se puso en contacto con los pelotones circundantes, luego de eso, abandonaron el lugar, dirigiéndose la parte trasera de las bodegas.

Gordon vio ahí la oportunidad perfecta. Se deslizó detrás de las rocas, preparó el arma y entró al vehículo, en el cual afortunadamente no había nadie. No había tiempo para averiguar qué era lo que llegaba al planeta en ese momento, él debía llegar a un lugar en el que pudiera encontrar más potencia de fuego para continuar su camino. Así que empezó a mirar qué tenía el panel del carro, y descubrió que el volante y otros controles no eran muy distintos a los de un vehículo de la Tierra. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que no conducía… y esperaba no haber olvidado cómo. Por suerte para él, seguía siendo un diestro conductor. Entró pues, con el APC por ése túnel tratando de buscar algo que le de una pista de por qué estaba allí.

Mientras conducía por ese túnel, una señal de radio llegó al receptor del vehículo.

_(bjkk) El objeto volador invasor ha sido derribado cerca de las bodegas A51C. Preséntese con su vehículo en la zona para realizar tareas de limpieza. Esperamos confirmación. Cambio. (bjkk)_

Vaya apuro.

Presionó varios botones de la consola, tratando de hallar alguno que pueda enviar una señal de confirmación. Muy mala suerte para Gordon, ninguno servía a sus propósitos.

_(bjkk) Confirme por favor. Cambio (bjkk)_

Gordon no hizo nada. Entonces otra transmisión llegó.

_(bjkk) Pedimos confirmación. Cambio (bjkk)_

No había forma de confirmar sin que se dieran cuenta de que no era un soldado Combine quien estaba manejando. Así que decidió seguirse moviendo lo más lejos que pudiera. La siguiente transmisión le hizo sentir el peligro.

_(bjkk)_ _Central de APC's a Bodegas A51C. Al parecer el vehículo APC-X147-9427 ha sido tomado por un elemento desconocido. Puede que se trate de alguno de los responsables de los incidentes de hoy. Sigan su ruta con los radares y descubran qué es lo que sucede con ese vehículo. (bjkk)_

¿Y ahora, qué? Debía salir del túnel para poder abandonar su transporte. Si lo dejaba allí, no tendría tiempo de salir de ese túnel, los soldados lo encontrarían y lo matarían. Las condiciones para una batalla no le eran nada favorables. Su HUD le indicaba que estaba herido y que restaba un 12 de energía en el traje de protección, y sólo contaba con la palanca y esa pistola de pulsos, sin más que un clip para recargarla. Decidió no parar. Las cosas no iban a ser fáciles. Escuchó que otro vehículo se aproximaba por detrás, y con el altavoz un Combine amenazó:

_"¡Deténgase, o abrimos fuego!"_

Gordon no se detuvo. El final del túnel ya estaba cerca. El altavoz anunció:

_"¡FUEGO!"_

Y se escuchó el sonido de un cohete teledirigido aproximándose al vehículo. Gordon había alcanzado el fin del túnel, así que al salir, abrió la escotilla y saltó. El cohete impactó con el APC y lo mandó a volar varios metros más adelante, en donde explotó. Sus perseguidores siguieron de largo, hasta donde aterrizaron los restos del destruido vehículo.

Gordon creyó que salió con suerte de ésa. Pero al caer, el dolor de su muñeca izquierda casi le hace gritar.

_"Esguince detectado. Sistemas médicos automáticos activados. Administrando droga analgésica."_ fue el mensaje que emitió su traje de protección.

Gordon maldijo. Ahora las cosas serían más difíciles con su muñeca herida. Estaba frente a otra bodega, y entró lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de no ser visto por los guardias. Deslizándose entre las sombras, vio varios soldados corriendo afuera de la bodega, que iban a investigar la razón de la explosión. Pensó que eso sería suficiente para distraerlos, pero al voltear en la esquina de uno de esos montones de cajas, chocó con un guardia Combine. Uno de esos que parecían saltamontes.

"¡¿Gordon Freeman!" preguntó el guardia, asombrado.

Y antes de que pudiera apuntar su arma hacia el científico, Gordon apuntó la pistola hacia el monstruo, propinándole varios tiros en la cabeza. Este último nada pudo hacer ante la rápida reacción de su enemigo, y cayó muerto. Gordon recogió las municiones que tenía en el cinturón el guardia, cuando escuchó gritos de los soldados afuera de la bodega.

"¡Se oyen disparos! ¡Corran a mirar qué sucede!"

"Corre… o muere…" pensó Gordon, cuando los disparos de los rifles de pulsos de sus perseguidores empezaron a destrozar las cajas que estaban en esa bodega, para luego zumbar en sus oídos. Ya no le gustaba que la muerte le grite en sus oídos, tan de cerca y en varias formas…

Gordon empezó a correr. No le gustaba huir, pero quedarse a pelear no era menos que un tonto suicidio… No era menos que decir… "Oye tú, ¿sabes? Me hace falta una bala en la cabeza… ¿Tienes una por ahí que te sobre…?" No era el caso precisamente, pero era así… Sus perseguidores eran tenaces, y empezaba a sentir cómo sus fuerzas le abandonaban. Pero no se iba a rendir allí. Tenía que ponerse a buen recaudo. Él era Gordon Freeman, y no moriría allí.

Salió de esa bodega para entrar a otra. Continuó corriendo entre los montones de cajas que los Combine almacenaban en esos lugares. En ese momento sintió curiosidad por saber qué demonios tenían los Combine en esas cajas. Pero ese no era el momento de hacer trabajo detectivesco.

Notó entonces que sus perseguidores habían quedado atrás, y que podría darse un momento de descanso. Paró en una esquina, respirando agitadamente.

Cuando crees que las cosas han terminado, no sabes que lo peor te puede estar esperando en ese momento. No se dio cuenta, y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un guardia apareció detrás de él y con su arma le pegó en la nuca. Gordon sintió su vista nublarse, y cayó sin sentido.

"Ya eres nuestro, Freeman." dijo el guardia que lo capturó. Le puso unas esposas de energía, lo cargó en su hombro, y se lo llevó.

**-s-**

Cuando Gordon despertó, estaba en un amplio galpón, contra la pared, esposado de pies y manos. Y lo que vio le sorprendió como nada le había sorprendido antes en su vida.

Una mujer se abría paso entre las tropas enemigas, dando buena cuenta de cada soldado Combine que le hacía frente. Parecía una máquina de matar. Precisa, ágil, hermosa, mortal. Peleando como una auténtica fiera. Corriendo sobre los cadáveres de sus adversarios.

"Vamos a ver, mis queridos amigos… ¿Qué les parece esto?" gritó ella.

Cargó una granada en el lanzagranadas de su rifle M4 y la disparó hacia el grupo de soldados que estaba en frente de ella. Y con una ágil maniobra, se puso a cubierto detrás de una consola. El explosivo alcanzó al grupo y con toda su potencia despedazó al que recibió el impacto, y mandó a volar a los que estaban junto a él. La cabeza de ese soldado salió disparada contra la pared, donde ella la vio caer, dejando un rastro de asquerosa sangre. Se levantó y vio a un nuevo grupo de soldados acercándose por el corredor que conducía a aquel salón. Entonces ella tomó su revólver Colt Phyton de su cinturón, y mientras la preparaba, uno de los soldados que entró apuntó su rifle de pulsos contra ella y le disparó una granada de energía oscura.

"Es su fin, quien quiera que sea…" pensó Gordon. Pero para su sorpresa, en una maniobra extremadamente rápida, ella soltó el revólver y tomó un pedazo de un escudo Combine que estaba junto a ella, y como el bateador golpea la pelota de béisbol, le regresó el ataque a su enemigo. Nadie de ese grupo tuvo tiempo de defenderse. La granada alcanzó a uno de ellos y lo desintegró. La granada rebotó en las paredes de ese corredor, e hizo lo mismo a los demás integrantes del pelotón.

"¡Maldita perra!" gritó un soldado Combine que se acercaba por otro corredor, armado con un rifle de francotirador. Pero ella sonrió maliciosamente, recogió el revólver, apuntó y disparó, reventando la cabeza de su rival en el acto. Sopló el humo del cañón de su pistola, y se la puso de nuevo en su cinturón. Y empezó a caminar hacia Gordon.

Vestía un traje de protección HEV, que se ajustaba a sus formas femeninas. El símbolo de lambda brillaba en su pecho. Su caminar, al igual que su mirada, era simplemente hipnotizante. Esos ojos verdes, profundos, misteriosos… Su hermoso cabello negro azabache caía sobre sus hombros.

Gordon sintió una mezcla de emociones: sorpresa, miedo, preocupación… ¿Quién rayos era esa bella y fatal mujer?

Hasta que al fin ella habló. Su voz sonó como melodía entre los ruidos de cables rotos, monitores dañados y hierros retorcidos y recalentados.

"¿Gordon Freeman?" preguntó ella.

Gordon asintió.

"Qué gusto conocerte al fin."

La mirada de Gordon se desvió hacia un lado y miró con horror. Un horrible soldado Combine se abalanzaba sobre ella, pero ella disparó antes y el tiro a quemarropa lo lanzó tres metros más allá.

"Como ya habrás visto… soy una chica ruda…" dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo. "Ahora déjame liberarte."

La chica disparó al sistema que controlaba las cerraduras de dispositivo que mantenía a Gordon prisionero. La cápsula se abrió. Ella sacó lo que parecía ser una llave Combine y abrió las esposas.

Una vez liberado, Gordon hizo un ademán de agradecimiento y su rostro reflejaba una enorme curiosidad.

"Perdón" dijo ella. "Creo que no es una forma convencional de presentarse el llegar ante una persona y matar a una horda de monstruos en su delante… pero eso también depende de con quién estás tratando… Acabo de llegar en una nave, y no me recibieron muy cortésmente que digamos… derribaron mi nave, y afortunadamente pude escapar…"

Gordon sonrió.

"Y… supongo que quieres saber quién soy… ¿verdad? Bueno, mi nombre es Alyx Calhoun… mis padres son Alyx Vance y Barney Calhoun, a quienes supongo conoces… Mis padres me han hablado mucho de ti."

Gordón se quedó estupefacto… Alyx y… Barney…

Vaya… y él que creía que si salía vivo de su última batalla hubiera podido tener algo con Alyx… Pero, si aquella muchacha era hija de ellos… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

"No tienes idea de cuán grande es tu fama y tu reputación en la Tierra… nadie que viva allí no ha escuchado tu nombre… Eres casi como un Mesías. Pero ahora estamos en el planeta Combine, y es nuestra obligación derrotar a esta raza antes de que lleven a cabo su próximo contraataque contra nuestro planeta. Lo malo, es que ya saben que estás aquí. Y en este lugar, el odio y el temor que ellos sienten por ti es sólo comparable con la veneración que te tiene la gente de la Tierra."

Gordon no se había equivocado. Estaba en donde creía estar.

"Los Combine han encontrado que nuestra raza es la que se adapta mejor a su ingeniería genética y a los cambios que ellos realizan en los habitantes de los planetas que invaden… ésa es la razón por la que planean atacarnos de nuevo… ahora no tendrán piedad y nos esclavizarán… No sé si en tu camino hasta aquí lo has notado, pero todos los pelotones de soldados Combine de distintas clases están comandados por un Combine Transhumano… Nuestros espías han estado averiguando todo esto."

"Demasiada información" pensó Gordon.

"A lo largo de los años, después de que derrotaste a Breen en Ciudad 17, la resistencia humana se consolidó y pudimos desalojar a los invasores de la Tierra. La destrucción de ese reactor aisló a todas las tropas Combine en el mundo, y pudimos ganar."

Gordon cerró los ojos. Empezaba a entender las palabras de G-Man.

"Pero ahora debemos salir de aquí antes de que vengan más soldados. En el camino, podremos hablar de ti…" dijo ella, al tiempo que guiñaba otra vez un ojo, y provocaba el sonrojo de Gordon. Ella al ver esto, rió, y fue a recoger su rifle M4 que había dejado junto a la consola que le sirvió de barricada.

"No puedo creerlo" dijo ella. "Han pasado veintidós años y te ves como si tuvieras treinta aún… ¿Cómo lo haces? Creo que si salimos de esta, deberíamos salir juntos, ¿no crees?

El rubor del rostro de Gordon se encendió aún más. Ella rió de nuevo.

"Ja ja ja… no debería ser tan apresurada. Primero tenemos que salir de ésta…"

Gordon se aclaró la garganta e hizo un gesto de aprobación.

"Y mi madre me lo dijo… hombre de pocas palabras, ése es Gordon Freeman…"

Gordon sonrió.

"Bien. Es un hecho afortunado que hayas vuelto ahora. Estas bodegas están aún lejos de el edificio en que se encuentran los líderes y sistemas bélicos Combine, que son nuestro objetivo. Ahora, lo que debemos hacer es salir de aquí y tratar de llegar a ese lugar. Es esa ciudad que ves en el horizonte. Allá, donde el cielo se oscurece por la contaminación" dijo ella apuntando con su arma por una ventana.

Gordon vio a donde ella apuntaba. Su deseo de saber qué era esa ciudad había sido satisfecho.

"Ok." Dijo ella. "Pongámonos en marcha."

Gordon asía su muñeca con una expresión de dolor. Ella se dio cuenta de esto.

"¿Qué te pasó? Esa muñeca no se ve bien… Déjame hacerme cargo de esto… resiste, esto va a doler."

Con un rápido movimiento y el sonido de un crujido que casi hace a Gordon vaciar sus pulmones en un grito, colocó los huesos de la articulación en su lugar. Un leve dolor tibio quedó.

"Creo que ya está bien. Tómate esto… es un medicamento para el dolor y el resto de heridas de tu cuerpo." Y le entregó una pequeña botellita que contenía un líquido. Al beberlo, Gordon se sintió mucho mejor.

"Bien, ahora nos espera el camino. Toma este rifle. Estoy segura de que te será útil" dijo ella, al tiempo que le entregaba su rifle M4 con munición y granadas, y recogía un rifle y una pistola de pulsos del suelo.

"Vamos", repitió, al tiempo que preparaba el rifle y empezaba a caminar.

Gordon hizo lo propio. Tenían una batalla por delante.

- - - - - - -

_Me alegra cuando me hacen saber lo que piensan sobre esto con un review ;)_


End file.
